My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 2
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is the revamped and longer version of 'My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 2', as always read, enjoy and post those reviews.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 2.**_

_Chapter 1._

It was a bright and warm Sunday morning here in my home town of Kidderminster, having moved here only last week, the bro's were beginning the task of settling into their new environment. I had been awake for the best part of an hour and was in the living room planning the day ahead, when a bleary eyed six foot white ball of fur slowly and sleepily made his way into the room.

**Me:** Good morning young Vincent

**Vinnie:** What's so damn good about it?

Just then I spotted Stoker about to enter the room and make the biggest mistake of his life.

**Me:** Stoke, I wouldn't talk to Mr Van Wham at the moment, I just made that mistake and what I got in reply wasn't pleasant.

**Stoker:** Whoa, geez, thanks for the warning Daz, I would hate to get on the wrong side of the punk when he's in a bad mood!

Stoke and I began to laugh, mistake number two on my part as that made Vinnie even more moody.

**Vinnie:** Oh stop you two my sides are hurting with the amount of laughing that I'm **not** doing.

Then something caught Vinnie's attention, his mood seemed to change in an instant from being Mr moody to being Mr inquisitive.

**Vinnie:** Does my keen sense of smell detect the aroma of Hotdogs?, oh please say that breakfast is ready, please lord save this mouse's sanity.

Vinnie took flight, heading at speed towards the kitchen.

**Me:** Well Stoke, we had better get after him before he wrecks the place.

Stoker just laughed and agreed, so we followed the young white hurricane into the kitchen.

_Chapter 2._

Stoker and I entered the kitchen closely followed by the rest of the guys who, thanks to the smell of Hotdogs, were now awake, General Carbine came to me and whispered.

**Carbine:** Well done Daz, that's gotta be a record, it's taken you just one week to find their weakness, their stomachs.

Unfortunately, Carbine hadn't quite got the hang of whispering yet and what she had said to me had been heard by the rest of the guys, there was an uneasy pause, then suddenly the sound of laughter filled the room. After the laughter and merriment had subsided there came a new noise, it was the sound of eight rumbling stomachs, mine included.

**Me:** Dig in, get them whilst they are h...

I didn't even get chance to finish my sentence before the sound of three platefuls of Hotdogs doing a vanishing act could be heard. After the dogs came my mistake number three, it's a good job that I don't play baseball cos I was now on my third strike. I looked over to Charley with a gleam in my eye and whispered.

**Me:** Hey Charley, watch this.

**Charley:** What are you planning?

I walked over to the drinks cupboard and opened it.

**Me:** Anyone for Root ...

Again, I did not get to finish my sentence, I heard a new rumbling sound, one that I will never forget. I spun round just in time to see a hoard of rampaging mice heading right for me. I don't remember much of what happened next as it all went black.

_Chapter 3._

The next thing that I remember is waking up on the couch in the living room sporting a huge mouse headache, I raised my head and lay it back down again as the room began to spin. I heard a voice, but was not sure whose it was, "Great, he's awake, boy are we gonna get tail whipped for this". After about ten minutes, my head had stopped spinning, so I decided to have another go at raising it again, this time I took it a little bit slower and managed to raise my head and finally sit upright.

The voice that I had heard ten minutes before, had been that of Throttle.

**Throttle: **It's good to have you back Daz.

**Me:** It's good to be back, I think. What the hell happened? Did anybody get the number of that truck that hit me?

A very sheepish and guilty look spread across the faces of the mice, then Modo spoke.

**Modo:** Do you remember anything about earlier?

**Me:** I remember being stood at the drinks cupboard and asking anyone if they wanted a Root Beer, then nothing.

**Modo:** Daz, I have a confession to make, the first truck to hit you was me, I'm so very sorry.

**Me:** You were the first truck to hit me, well I'm amazed that I survived. Now Modo there is no need to apologise, after all it was just an accident.

I called out for my butler, Knowles. Knowles entered the room.

**Knowles:** Can I help you si..., ooh, if you'll forgive me for saying sir, that must have hurt.

**Me:** Yes it does hurt Knowles. Anyway I called you in here for two reasons, the first is to grab some drinks for us all and the tub of aspirin for me and bring them in here please and secondly, next time I do something as stupid as get between the guys and their Root Beer, please remind me of the consequences.

Knowles let out a bit of a chuckle.

**Knowles:** Very good sir.

Knowles left the room to fetch the drinks and my aspirin.

_Chapter 4._

After we had all had our drinks and I had taken my aspirin, the guys minus Vinnie all went back out to the workshop. As I was still a little unsteady on my feet, I asked Vinnie to help me up and help me walk outside for a breath of fresh air. Whoops, strike four I'm out, this was to be my fourth mistake, when will I ever learn. Vinnie helped me to get outside, the guys had got the radio turned up to nearly full volume. Vinnie went racing off to the workshop as it was his favourite heavy metal band 'Metalacrash' playing on the radio.

I managed to make it into the workshop and over to the radio, I adjusted the volume to a more respectable level, the guys all looked up from what they were doing.

**Guys:** Sorry Daz, we forgot about your headache.

**Me:** I give up. Has anyone seen Charley?

**Vinnie:** Yeah she's in the office.

I made my way to the office and knocked on the door, Charley couldn't hear me though as she was wearing a pair of ear defenders, so I called out to her, this time she heard me.

**Charley:** Oh I'm sorry Daz, I didn't hear you, what can I do for you?

**Me:** Well how about first you take me on a tour of your new workshop and then come take a walk in the fresh air with me.

Charley took me for the tour of the new workshop, we were just leaving the workshop when we bumped into both General Carbine and Stoker.

**Me:** Would you both care to take a walk with me and Charley?

**Carbine and Stoker:** We would love to, even if it's only to get away from those knuckleheads.

The four of us began to walk around the fields to get away from the sounds of heavy metal and constant hammering. Once we had reached a point where we could be heard, General Carbine spoke.

**Carbine:** I never really properly thanked you for coming to our rescue. It feels strange to know that we now have another human to whom we can turn in our time of need, words can not express my gratitude.

_Chapter 5._

After Carbine's heartfelt words she placed a small kiss on my left cheek, then Stoker spoke.

**Stoker:** I too would like to thank you for rescuing us from certain death, but, if you think that I'm kissing you, then you can think again Rookie.

The four of us laughed and carried on our walk. By the time we made it back to the house it was getting dark, the sounds from the workshop had stopped. We entered the house to freshen up ready for dinner, the others had already freshened up. I decided to gain a little revenge on the guys after our accident at breakfast, so I asked Daniel the cook to prepare a meal with vegetables and meat.

**Daniel:** You realise, that they are gonna hate you for that.

**Me:** Are they really?, let me let you into my little secret Daniel, "Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold"

Daniel let out a laugh at this.

**Daniel:** You cruel and sadistic swine.

**Me: **I know, ain't I a stinker?

We had all finished freshening up and were sat at the dining table. Daniel served the meal.

**Vinnie:** Veggies, yuk!!

Modo, being a more open minded mouse, made us all laugh, apart from Vinnie, that is.

**Modo:** You know Vin, what you just said has reminded me of what my ole grey furred momma used to say when ever I complained about veggies. She would say "Eat, eat your a growing mouse", I guess that I must have listened judging by my size.

There was the sound of rapturous laughter from around the table. After the meal it was now getting late so we all turned in for the night.

_Chapter 6._

The following day started much the same way as the day before, with Hotdogs for breakfast, this time though, I managed to stay out of the way. After breakfast I noticed that all seemed well with all the mice except one, Vinnie, he had gone out into the yard and was sat on one of the benches, I could see that he was looking kind of forlorn so I decided to see if there was anything that I could do. I went outside to where he was sat and sat next to him.

**Me:** A Penny for them

**Vinnie:** W-what?

I looked deep into those vivid pink eyes of his and realised that he was having some sort of crisis.

**Me:** Ok Vinnie, do you wanna talk about it?, cos I'm a very good listener.

**Vinnie:** What? Oh, er', well I... I..., no it's ok it's nothing.

**Me:** Oh it's nothing is it?, well if this is what nothing does to you, I would hate to see what something does to you. Now come on, out with it, something is bothering you, cos normally by now your doing some crazy stunts or doing something to get the other guys backs up, so please don't insult my intelligence and tell me it's nothing my lad.

Vinnie was now close to tears, he fought them back to tell me what was bothering him.

**Vinnie:** Ok, before I tell you promise me that you will not breath a word of this to anyone.

**Me:** Oh come on Vinnie, how old are you?

**Vinnie:** PROMISE ME.

**Me:** Geez, ok, ok I promise, I will not tell a soul.

**Vinnie:** Ok, well, here goes, it's kinda difficult to explain, you see I'm a six foot ball of energy who as you rightly said is always doing something crazy, the thing is Charley is not, so that means that I will never have a chance...

Vinnie's voice tailed off as he realised that he had probably said too much.

**Me:** You got romantic feelings for Charley haven't you?

Vinnie's silent reply, spoke a thousand words. The feelings that he had got for Charley were eating him up inside.

_Chapter 7._

**Vinnie:** I just don't know how to handle these feelings that I have for her.

**Me:** Why don't you tell her how you feel about her?

**Vinnie:** Are you insane? To think, you called me mad, do you know what she would do?, she would rip out my heart, chew it up, then spit out the pieces. I just don't think that I could handle that kind of rejection.

**Me:** I think that you're being a little harsh, I mean you never know, Charley may feel the same way about you as you do about her, it's got to be worth a try surely?

**Vinnie:** But I'm afraid of what she will say.

**Me:** I don't believe what I am hearing, the great Vinnie Van Wham, afraid of a beautiful lady. I tell you what, if it makes life any easier, I will come with you for some moral support.

The look of sheer shock on Vinnie's face spoke volumes, but with my promise that I would go with him, he decided that he could not put it off any longer, he needed to know one way or the other. We both stood up from the bench and made our way into the house, we could hear that the TV in the living room was on so we decided to see who it was that was watching it, it was Charley. Vinnie walked over to the TV and switched it off, a disgruntled look spread over Charley's face.

**Charley:** VINNIE, I was watching that.

**Vinnie:** I'm sorry Charley girl, but there's something that I need to tell you.

I stood at the entrance to the living room to make sure that they would not be disturbed by anyone or anything. Vinnie sat next to Charley on the couch and calmly took hold of her right hand, he looked deep into her eyes.

**Vinnie:** Charley girl, we've known each other for five years now and all this time I've been hiding something from you.

A look of pure shock fell across Charley's face, _Oh no, what was he going to tell her?_, she thought, _Is he sick?, oh my god if he's sick and he dies, then I will never be able to tell him how I feel about him._

**Vinnie:** Now Charley girl, when I tell you this, please don't be angry with me. Charley, I...I... think I... I think I'm in love with you, no scratch that, I know that I'm in love with you.

The shocked look on Charley's face deepened, _Did I just hear Vinnie say that he loved me?_, she thought.

_Chapter 8._

It took Charley a good few moments to get over Vinnie's sudden and uncharacteristic show of emotion, she then turned to the white furred mouse, the socked look on her face had now been replaced by a deep beaming smile.

**Charley:** Oh thank the lord for that, I thought that you were going to tell me that you were sick or something.

For once Vinnie was now lost for words, the shocked look that Charley had been wearing moments before had now spread to Vinnie's face. Charley brought her face closer to Vinnie's and looked deep into his vivid pink eyes.

**Charley:** Well genius, it's taken you long enough to work that one out, I have been waiting for you to say something to me for a while.

**Vinnie:** Please don't say that your mad at me Charley girl, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad.

**Charley:** Me be mad at you, hell no, I could never be mad at you and as for hurting me, you haven't, you just caught me a little off guard. The truth is Vinnie, I'm in love to.

Vinnie's face now sported a disappointed look, which Charley was only too aware of.

**Charley:** With you, you big softy.

As they were talking, Throttle tried to enter the room. I quickly grabbed hold of him and ushered him back out into the hallway.

**Throttle:** Hey Daz, what's the big idea?

**Me:** Sorry, Throttle but I can't let you in there at the moment, you see, Charley and Vinnie are, how can I put this, ah yes, they're having a private chat, if you know what I mean.

A look of realisation suddenly appeared on the Commander's face.

_Chapter 9._

Just then the living room door opened and the sight that met myself and Throttle was nearly enough to make us loose our breakfast, Vinnie and Charley walked through the open door with their lips connected in a long lingering kiss. Upon entering the hallway the two lovers parted their lips, Vinnie was now sporting a rash of red lipstick marks on both of his cheeks.

**Vinnie:** Well Charley girl, we might as well get it over with and tell the rest.

The four of us went in search of the rest of the guys to break the bad news.

**Me:** Modo, Stoke, General Carbine, Rimfire, I have some bad news to break, our Vin man is now off the market, he is no longer young, free and single. Vinnie and Charley are now in love. Daniel, I have a special favour to ask of you, would you please rustle up a huge mound of Hotdogs and Root Beer?, we've got some celebrating to do.

After the celebration meal, Throttle cornered both Charley and Vinnie.

**Throttle:** Well, well, well, who'd a thunk it, Vincent Van Wham, the baddest mammajammer in the whole universe is in love and it's **not** with himself for once, well done bro I'm proud of you and I'm sure that if your mom was here, she would be proud of you too. Charley, if he ever mistreats you, let me know and I will show him the error of his ways.

The rest of that day went by pretty much the same as all the other days. The following morning would be the start of Vinnie and Charley's brand new life together, but that as they say is another story!!!.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
